¿Una vida sin él? No gracias
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Las cosas serían difíciles de ese momento en adelante, pero mientras Ted sostuviera sus manos y la mirar de esa manera… habría valido la pena. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 _ **Bueno, la petición que me tocó es la siguiente:** Andromeda/Ted. El momento en el que Andromeda se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Ted, importándole un comino la pureza de sangre y demás. (Autora: Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter). Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas!_

 _Gracias a **Angelito bloodsherry** por revisar mi historia para que no tuviera horrores ortográficos :D_

 _::_

* * *

 _::_

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—No.

Ese momento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La sorpresa en el rostro de Ted, la tristeza y luego, para su asombro, una determinación que no había visto en su compañero de clase.

—No voy a rendirme, Dromeda.

Podía sentir su rostro sonrojarse, esas palabras y la forma en cómo la había mirado hicieron que su corazón se acelerara sin poder evitarlo.

Era cierto que Ted Tonks había logrado hacerse un espacio en su día a día, todo gracias a un trabajo de pociones en pareja. Andrómeda se sintió cómoda trabajando con él, no era muy habilidoso en la materia pero sabía seguir instrucciones precisas, era ordenado y su plática era interesante. Se saludaban de manera cordial y era tan fácil charlar con él a pesar de las quejas de Bellatrix y las burlas de otros compañeros.

A ella realmente no le importaba que fuera hijo de muggles, había demostrado ser un compañero inteligente y con una personalidad mucho más agradable que la de otras personas que ella conocía. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un verdadero amigo, un soplo de aire fresco que contrastaba con el ambiente que siempre la rodeaba.

Su declaración la había tomado por sorpresa, pero mayor aún fue el darse cuenta de que lo quería, quería que la tomara de la mano y le sonriera.

Andrómeda miró alrededor de la sala común de Slytherin, sabía cada nombre y apellido de quienes ahí se encontraban, la importancia de su familia, el estatus social. En cambio con Ted, no importaba quienes eran sus padres, si tenía o no dinero, lo único importante era él como persona.

Trató de imaginarse un panorama donde no se hubieran cruzado sus caminos, pero las opciones que su mente le mostraba no eran nada prometedoras. Fue en ese momento que tomó una decisión.

Se puso de pie y salió de las mazmorras con dirección hacia los jardines. Ted era un joven de hábitos, durante las tardes solía caminar alrededor de lago, ahí fue donde lo encontró. Tomó un poco de aire y se acercó a paso decidido.

Ted se percató de su presencia y fue a su encuentro corriendo, hasta detenerse frente a ella.

—Dromeda, ¿todo bien? No te he visto desde…

El _"tu rechazo"_ quedó implícito en el aire.

La preocupación en su voz la hizo enternecerse y sentir una calidez en su pecho.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Al escucharla él suspiró de alivio y la tomó suavemente de sus manos.

—Ted… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, fue adorable la forma en cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero mostrando esa determinación que la cautivó aquél día, le respondió.

—Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, Dromeda.

Con esas palabras, nada mas importaba. Ni siquiera los problemas que, estaba segura, vendrían más adelante con sus padres, hermanas y conocidos. Pero tener a Ted sosteniendo sus manos de esa forma la hacía sentir que podía con todo.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Ted Tonks…

La sonrisa que él le dedicó podía borrar cualquier mal.

—Lo que me preguntaste ese día, ¿puedes repetirlo?

Le vio tartamudear un poco para después tomar aire y viéndola fijamente preguntó una vez más.

—Dromeda… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella solo sonrió y se acercó a él, dejando un suave roce en sus labios que enviaron una corriente eléctrica por todo su ser.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Las cosas serían difíciles de ese momento en adelante, pero mientras Ted sostuviera sus manos y la mirar de esa manera… habría valido la pena.

::

* * *

::

 _ **N/A:** Bueno aquí está la participación de este reto, espero que haya sido de su agrado y la verdad el inicio me encantó ya que tomé como referencia la declaración de mis padres, sí, mi mamá bateó a mi papá la primera vez, pero él le dijo eso mismo, que no iba a rendirse y al parecer eso la cautivó sin remedio. Me gusta imaginarme a Andrómeda de esa manera, que le tomara por sorpresa cuando cualquier otro bien pudo haberse rendido, pero no Ted claro que no! Bueno es es todo y gracias por leer! _


End file.
